This application relates generally to medical instruments and methods of use to remove occlusive material from a vessel, duct or lumen within the body of a living being, specifically relating to the removal of thrombus or soft tissue clots from vascular or other lumens. A preferred embodiment more particularly concerns a device useful for clearing lumens relying on a device, incorporating at least one pumping means, to aspirate the debris, thereby clearing a partial or complete blockage of the vessel or lumen.
Vascular disease affects a large population each year. Indications of vascular disease include blood clots in the vascular system, possibly resulting in deep venous thrombosis (DVT), embolisms or ischemia. The clots are formed by aggregations of thrombus and fibrin, resulting in partial or total occlusion of the vessel. Various approaches to treatment may be performed, including treatment with lysing agents to chemically disperse the occlusion, or mechanical restoration of patency to the vessel may be attempted, such as Catheter Directed Thrombolytic Therapy.
Mechanical thrombectomy devices may be used to restore patency to a vessel that had been at least partially occluded by material. For example, rotary catheters may employ a rotary cutting head, a rotating macerator or some homogenization device to remove the clot by the effects of a hydrodynamic vortex generated near the clot. Alternatively, some instruments repeatedly drum into the occlusive material, displacing and distorting the material in order to create a lumen therethrough, while leaving the material within the vessel. Arguably, for the long term benefit of the patient, it is desirable to effectuate the removal of the occlusive material, yet care must be taken to ensure that loose debris, such as fragments of thrombus, are unable to travel away from the site to cause a life threatening injury such as an embolism, stroke or heart attack.
Helical pump designs have been incorporated into medical devices, for example, Hatamura et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,799 describes utilizing high-speed rotation of a fixed twin filament rotor for transferring liquids in an inflexible needle. Any leakage of fluid through the clearance between the rotors and the surrounding needle is minimized by the viscosity of the liquid in combination with high-speed rotation of the rotor.
Catheter instruments have been suggested or disclosed in the patent literature for effecting non-invasive or minimally invasive revascularization of occluded arteries. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,509 granted to Auth, there is disclosed a recanalization catheter designed specifically for cutting away hard, abnormal deposits, such as atherosclerotic plaque, from the inside of an artery, while supposedly preserving the soft arterial tissue. That recanalizing catheter includes a sharp-edged, multi-fluted, rotating cutting tip mounted at the distal end of the catheter and arranged to be rotated by a flexible drive shaft extending down the center of the catheter. The rotation of the cutting head is stated as producing a “differential cutting” effect, whereupon the rotating blade creates a cutting action that removes the relatively hard deposits and selectively leaves the relatively soft tissue. Suction ports are provided to pull the hard particles produced by the cutting action into the catheter for removal at the proximal end thereof so that such particles do not flow distally of the catheter where they could have an adverse effect on the patients' body, as previously discussed.
Additional rotating burr designs have been described, for example, for use in clearing asymmetrical plaque build-up within a vessel. Shturman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,427 provides lateral directional control to an atherectomy device by deploying an exposed rotating burr, in such a way that it can be extended laterally away from a guidewire in a single axis and directed by a positioning wire having a pre-determined shape. In this manner, the rotating burr can be directed into the asymmetrical plaque lesion, and thereby prevent normal vascular tissue (not covered with plaque) from damage due to contact with the high-speed rotation of the exposed burr. Shturman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,890, also describe a rotational atherectomy device having a rotating driveshaft with an eccentric enlarged diameter section having an abrasive surface for removing tissue. By the nature of the eccentric rotation, a larger diameter than the outer diameter of the enlarged section may be cleared from stenotic tissue.
Also granted to Auth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,507, describes a helically wound coil wire, entrained within a catheter, that may be used to clear a thrombus blocked-vessel by causing the insoluble fibrous meshed strands of fibrin to wrap themselves around the helical wire. As the drive cable and associated helical wire rotate, the fibrin of the thrombus material may be drawn to a port by suction applied at the proximal end, thereby engaging the fibrin with the rotating, wrapping action of the helical coil wire. Alternatively, without applying any vacuum, the fibrin may become wrapped around the wire by the friction between the wire and the thrombus or the “whirling” effect of the rapidly rotating wire. Furthermore, drug delivery may be accomplished through the same fluid path in the housing in which the coil wire is contained.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,705, which is assigned to the same assignee as this invention and whose disclosure is incorporated by reference herein, there are disclosed and claimed catheters and methods of use for effecting the opening of a vessel, duct or lumen, such as the opening of a atherosclerotic restriction (partial or total occlusion) in an artery. These catheters are elongated flexible members of sufficient flexibility to enable them to be readily passed through the body of the patient to the situs of the atherosclerotic plaque in the artery to be opened. A working head is mounted at the distal end of the catheter and is arranged for high-speed rotation about the longitudinal axis of the catheter. In some embodiments the catheter may eject fluid at the working head to expedite the restriction-opening procedure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,821, which is also assigned to the same assignee as this invention and whose disclosure is incorporated by reference herein, there is disclosed and claimed other catheters particularly suited for revascularization of arteries. Each of those catheters includes a rotary working head having at least one non-sharp impacting surface to effect material removal without cutting. Moreover, those catheters are arranged to eject fluid adjacent the working head to expedite the revascularization procedure. In particular, the rotation of the working head produces a powerful, toroidal shaped vortex contiguous, or adjacent, with the working head, which has the effect of recirculating any particles that may have been broken off from the material forming the arterial restriction so that the working head repeatedly impacts those particles to reduce their size.
Other atherectomy devices for enlarging an opening in a blood vessel have been disclosed and claimed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,589,412; 4,631,052; 4,686,982; 4,749,376; 4,790,813; and 6,080,170 (which is assigned to the same assignee as this invention and whose disclosure is incorporated by reference herein).
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,841 granted to Ademovic et al., there is disclosed a catheter device for performing an atherectomy. The device features an exposed series of slots in an outer housing, with a helical cutting blade rotating therein. The helical cutting blade, in conjunction with the slots, serves to sever the material and the rotary motion draws the fragments towards a grinding face of a ferrule. The ground particulate material may then be directed into a pair of flushing lumens, and aided by saline delivered to the site through saline lumens, flushed away from the treatment site.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,046 granted to Stevens et al., there is disclosed a catheter for removing deposits from the inner walls of a blood vessel to increase blood flow through the vessel. The '046 patent discloses a flexible catheter, having a center portion with helical pumping means within a catheter sheath, and having an enlarged distal tip for abrading the deposits off an inner wall of the vessel, the pumping means and abrading action of the distal tip driven by a proximal drive means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,722, granted to Stevens, there is disclosed a catheter for removing deposits from the inner wall of a vessel, without having an enlarged distal working head. The '722 patent features a rotatable and axially moveable cutting member at the distal end of the catheter which separates the deposits from the vessel wall by actuation of a circular cutting edge. The rotation of the cutting mechanism is driven by a tubular transmission, which has a helical wire spiraling about the exterior, forming a helical pumping mechanism within the catheter to remove the debris. As the debris accumulates within the catheter, the inner core member is removable to allow for cleaning, and subsequent replacement within the outer catheter. The axial movement and rotation of the cutting member is controlled by the attending physician manipulating an axially slidable and rotatable hardware at the proximal end of the tubular transmission to drive the cutting mechanism, alternatively, the rotary inner core may be energized by incorporation of an electric motor. The distal end of the catheter features an inflatable balloon, whose inflation causes the portion of the catheter opposite the balloon to be pushed into engagement with the inner wall lining of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,414 granted to Straub, discloses a rotary catheter for clearing a vessel, incorporating a rotor, and optionally a stator, cutting mechanism to sever the material from the vessel wall. As the rotor rotates, dual cutting slots engage and sever the material. Furthermore, Straub discloses using a helical pumping mechanism to remove the debris generated by the cutting. The helical pumping mechanism being a helical coil wrapped around the torque transmitting wire, such that as the rotor is turned, the coiled wire serves as a screw pump to convey the debris proximally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,319 granted to Masch discloses a catheter for cutting into a blockage in a vessel, the catheter having a spherical cutting head on the distal end to cut the blockage into fragments. The catheter further features a means to deliver an oxygenated infusate to the cutting mechanism in order to flush the debris away from the cutting mechanism and clear the cutting means. The catheter system features a drain passage through which vacuum is drawn, so that fragment-laden fluid is drained through the catheter. Masch further describes that in addition to, or in lieu of the vacuum application, a helical pumping mechanism may be used to convey the debris proximally, and away from the treatment site. In an embodiment employing a helical pump, the interactions between opposite handed spirals on the adjoining surfaces of the inner and outer tubes cause a pumping action.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,775 granted to Demarais et al., discloses a catheter for clearing a blocked vessel, having a rotateable wire macerator, such as an expandable wire basket, exposed at the distal end of the catheter to engage and fragment the thrombus within the blocked vessel as the rotation occurs. Preferably, the catheter device may incorporate a helical rotor in order to pump material proximally away from the macerator and the blockage site.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,830 is a continuation-in-part of Demarais et al.'s '775 patent, describing an over the wire material transport catheter capable of infusion and aspiration through the use of helical coiled wires rotating within a lumen to create an Archimedes screw pump. The screw pump impeller described by Demarais et al. features an inner tube or member, and a coiled wire rotor. In one embodiment, there is described a bi-directional catheter featuring a single lumen having a wire wrapped around the length of the lumen, coiled in one direction; and further having a second coiled wire inside the length of the lumen, coiled in the other direction. In this manner, rotation of the lumen will result in infusion and aspiration concurrently. In another embodiment, the catheter lumen may house separate, side-by-side lumens for an aspiration coiled pump and an infusion coiled pump. The pump impellers are inserted and run concurrently through the body and may terminate at spaced-apart ports along the catheter body in order to ensure the delivered agents receive adequate residence time within the blood vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,405 granted to Findlay, discloses a catheter device for removing material having a rotateable screw thread distal end adjacent a shearing member also near the distal end, in order to fragment the clot material. The thrombus is drawn into the device in order to be macerated, by application of the “Archimedes” screw action at the distal end, in combination with applied vacuum at the proximal end of the device in fluid communication with the distal end. The shearing member serves to fragment the thrombus into a manageable particle size to prevent the device from clogging as the material is pulled the length of the catheter out of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,877 granted to Fine et al., discloses a mechanical thrombectomy device having a high speed canalizing working head, which rotates to homogenize and facilitate removal of the thrombus, where the device is capable of delivering a fluid media into the lumen. The device features a helical coil wire serving as a bearing to enable the high-speed rotation of the distal tip, without the drive cable wearing through the guide catheter due to friction. The spiral drive cable is designed to be removed to facilitate introduction of infusate liquid through the now unobstructed central lumen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,149 granted to Sorenson et al., discloses a device to remove ophthalmic lens material in a mammalian eye, having a working head at the distal end, driven by a drive shaft having a spiral bearing coil wire within a rigid sleeve. This device may preferably incorporate separate passageways for infusion of infusate liquid and aspiration of material. The patent describes the spiral gap between the individual convolutions of the helical wire serving as the infusate pathway, when pressure is applied to a supply reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,939 granted to Shiber, discloses an artherectomy system for removing an obstruction from a patient's vessel. Shiber describes a device having a rotatable coring catheter, which follows along and around a flexible guidewire. The rotateable coring catheter is constructed of coiled windings of shaped ribbon, such that in cross section ridges or steps are incorporated in by the windings, creating a spiral step or ridge. Furthermore the coring catheter features a sharpened edge at the end, in order to slice off material from the vessel wall. The guidewire is described as a single pilot wire having three helical coil wires wrapped around the length of the pilot wire. Furthermore, the pilot guidewire may be in the form of a hollow tube, in order to allow delivery of contrast medium or other fluid. In use, the rotation of the coring catheter causes the coring end to slice into the occlusive material, and the ridges or steps within the coring catheter, coupled with an aspirating force applied at the distal end of the catheter cause the material to be moved proximally away from the site within the body. The helical coil wires serve to counter the distal movement of the obstructing material while being cored, to restrain the cored material from freely rotating around the pilot wire, and to serve as a helical bearing. The helical wires surround the pilot wire are not driven by the rotation, only the outer catheter is rotatably driven. The material is drawn proximally into the rotating coring catheter, and is removed along with the catheter itself.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,046, granted to Passafaro et al., there is disclosed a device for removal of occlusions in a lumen, having a removal means at the distal end of a torquing member, driven by a handheld controller. The device utilizes a specially shaped guidewire having a guide section serving to orient the cutting head in order to clear a sufficiently large passageway through the lumen. In one embodiment, the removal means features exposed cutting surfaces that rotate, causing the removal of material from the vessel wall. Passafaro describes that the torquing member is a triple coil wire, with the outermost coiled wire serving to move the debris proximally from the site, out of the body. Implementation of the Passafaro device requires the replacement of a standard guidewire with a guidewire incorporating a specially shaped guide section, in order to steer the exposed cutting surfaces to clear the lumen.
The prior art described does not disclose a device suitable for reaching narrow vasculature or lumens within the body in order to clear occlusive material, the device having shielded cutting elements to protect the vessel wall, the device serving to ensure partial to complete evacuation of the removed occlusive material by implementation of aspiration and infusate pumping means, capable of achieving and maintaining adequate aspiration vacuum levels and adequate infusate and aspiration flow rates, with the aspiration pumping forces generated by a screw pump contained within and running substantially the length of the inserted catheter body, capable of being used with a conventional guidewire.
It is the intent of this invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art in creating a flexible catheter system capable of providing adequate flow rates while extended into and conforming to the more tortuous regions of the vasculature of the living being.